Let Me Fix this
by xoxkawaii-chan
Summary: Matt cheats on Mimi. Tai hurt, because matt cheated on Mimi with Sora. how will Matt and Sora fix this? PG 13 for some swearing. Mimato and Taiora


Mimi Tachikawa stood outside in the rain, tears streaming down her cheek.  
Yamato Ishida, her first, and only love had cheated on her. Matt? Cheating? Usually, you wouldn't find those two words in the same sentence. Matt wasn't the type. Although, how would Mimi explain seeing him and Sora, her best friend making out on the bench?  
-  
flash back….  
  
"I feel so bored. There's nothing to do these days." Said Mimi. She was right. Yamato hadn't talked to her in a week. Mimi, being the loyal girl that she is, suspected nothing. 'He's just probably busy with his band' she thought.  
  
Mimi couldn't take her boredom any longer. She decided to take a walk in the park. Mimi wore a white trench coat and white boots. It had started to rain, so she took her sugar pink umbrella.  
  
When she reached the park, she decided to sit on the bench, where she and Yamato loved to sit.  
  
and then she saw them.  
  
her boyfriend, and her best friend in the world, kissing. Yamato caught sight of her. "M-Mimi! I-I can explain!" before he finished his sentence, Mimi ran off, with tears streaming down her face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi blinked back her tears.  
'no.' she thought 'I wont cry. I'm no longer that girl back in the digital world. I'm stronger now.' Mimi sniffed. She was not going to break down in tears. Although, she felt like it.  
  
She was still in the park, though far away from them. She replayed the scene over, and over again. She still couldn't believe it. Why? Why did they do this to her?  
  
Mimi saw a flat edge and hopped on it. She balanced on it, as if she were a tight rope walker in a circus.  
  
Someone grabbed her hand "wouldn't want you to fall there."  
  
she turned and looked.  
  
it was Tai, grinng. "I-I saw… what happened between Matt and Sora too." Tai his face fell, and he looked at the ground. Tai loved Sora. He loved her the first time he saw her. Yamato knew of his love for Sora. Now,Tai was feeling exactly how Mimi was feeling. Betrayed. Hurt. Confused. They both didn't know what to do.  
  
Mimi hopped off the edge. "wanna sit down?" Tai nodded. They talked for hours. They talked about how much it hurts, how they were gonna deal with it.  
"well what do we do?" said Tai "we can't avoid them forever…" "Just give me some time… I don't want to talk to them just yet." Replied Mimi  
  
"Mimi… is Yamato, the only guy you'll ever love?" asked Tai, trying to break the silence between them Mimi slowly nodded. "Do you feel the same for Sora?" "Yeah…" said Tai.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi was walking to the table where Tai was sitting. The other digi destined knew what happened, and tried their best to comfort them. Matt and Sora where somewhat shunned from their group. The others thought it was their fault. The digi destined didn't seem like the digi destined anymore. Tai was less of a pig. Infact, he ate less. Mimi rarely smiled these days. She was no longer her perky self.  
  
T.K. was angry at Matt. How could he do this to Mimi?  
  
Matt and Sora walked over to their table. "We're sorry." Said Sora. "We didn't mean to hurt you-" "um… I have to go" Interrupted Mimi. She got up their her lunch in the trash, put away her tray and walked off. "I have to go too." Said Tai, getting up.  
  
Matt ran after Mimi. "Mimi! Wait!"  
He caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.  
"What do you want Matt?"  
"Mimi! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!"  
"SORRY? Is that it? I loved you, and you cheated on me with my Best friend, and all you can say is SORRY?" yelled Mimi.  
People watched them  
"But Mimi!" said Matt  
"What Matt? What do you want? You've hurt me enough already! Just leave me alone!" Mimi tried to loosen his grip on her wrist. It was no use. He was too strong for her.  
"Mimi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! It was a kiss! It didn't mean anything! We were just talking and then we just…kissed."  
"Oh, so is that it? Are you going to kiss every girl that you talk to?"  
"No Mimi. It's not that!"  
"Then why? Why did you kiss Sora?"  
"…"  
"Let go of me Matt."  
"Mimi-"  
"LET GO"  
"Give me time to fix this!"  
"Why? You've already lost my trust." yelled Mimi "How many times do I have to tell you? LET GO!" Mimi had slapped Matt.  
He let go of her, and just stood there, watching her run away He touched his cheek, it stung. How was he ever going to gain Mimi's trust back?  
he heard the people who were watching them.  
"jerk"  
"that asshole! Cheating on Tachikawa? What kind of guy would be stupid enough to do that?"  
"Yeah! She's that captain of the cheerleading team, the hottest girl in Odaiba, and she's nice, sweet, and caring too!"  
  
Matt headed back, and met up with Sora. How would they fix this?  
-  
MY FIRST MIMATO! Be nice please :3 


End file.
